Another Story/Story (Regular)
Space Invaders See also: Alien Invaders Dialogue The Professor appears in a secret location and states that the area is desolate but is close enough for human contact. Meanwhile, Abigail informs General Morden that the aliens have arrived and tells him that she has a plan. Morden allows Abigail to carry out her plan. Meanwhile Marco, Eri and Tarma are looking for the POWs when their helicopter is attacked. They manage to land and repel the attack, and free a POW. The P.O.W. tells them that while they were battling the Rebel Army, the Space Army came and abducted them. The three make their way to the Rugname, but fall into a trap and are captured by the Professor. Marco wakes up after a short dream where MS-Alice speaks to him. The Professor is excited to meet Marco but leaves to examine Tarma and Eri's memories. Marco breaks free and finds the Professor examining Eri's memory, who plans to use her memories for an unknown purpose. Tarma frees Eri and the two find Marco. The Professor sends the Rugname after them, but is defeated. He states that it is time to go and leaves with Marty. Marco tries to save the prisoners but is restrained by Tarma. After the incident, Eri states that they managed to rescue 15 of the 26 soldiers. Marco is upset that he was unable to save everyone. Secret Ending Tarma and Eri find more prisoners in the secret base, and free one of the POWs. The POW has a dream about protecting his family. Tarma notices Eri cry, which results in her almost killing him as a result. The Sand Kingdom and the Golden Hero Eri is in the Arabian ruins. She is surprised to find that the Pharaoh is not around, though it is due to Beatriz defeating him in "The Pharaoh Treasure". Eri notices military footprints on the ground and follows them. At the end, she reaches a large rebel base under construction and Abul Abbas overseeing the work. An Arabian soldier informs him that Assy Nero is low on fuel and reminds him that it consumes a lot quickly, so Abul has the soldier radio headquarters for more fuel. He suddenly smells Eri's presence in the room and orders his soldiers to chase after her. Rebel soldiers chase Eri, where she rides a camel and prepares to fight them. Eri finds herself outnumbered but suddenly a robot suit appears and drives off the Rebel forces. The man inside the suit tells Eri to lower her weapons. When he reveals himself, the two recognize each other through their nicknames. They properly greet themselves and El Dorado takes Eri around the town, where he is praised by the villagers for driving away Rebel forces. El Dorado explains the town's plight to her and requests to come along to stop the rebels. Eri, not wanting to decline such an offer, accepts his request. Abul Abbas is later informed of the news and battles El Dorado and the Regular Army but is defeated. He continues to fight despite obviously losing until he is informed that Assy Nero is ready for action, so he leaves. Eri and Fio pursue Abul while El Dorado temporarily leaves to grab something. In the new tunnel, Abul deploys Vita, who sends out devastating laser attacks which could cause the whole tunnel to collapse. El Dorado brings in a Slug Gunner, which surprises Eri as she thought he stole it from the base. El Dorado simply replies that he had acquired and taken good care of it. Vita fights Eri in the Slug Gunner but is defeated. Vita is about to explode when someone calls her, overriding the self-destruct sequence and leaves. The three chase Abul Abbas, where he is informed that Assy Nero has been refueled. He sends the giant drilling machine at them, only for it to be destroyed in the ensuing battle. Abul calls headquarters, and is responded back to by Abigail. Abigail shows displeasure with Abul being reckless and damaging Assy Nero, so she has the rebel soldiers take all of the equipment back. She also tasks Vita to recover the core engine from the wreckage. Abul begs Vita to save him, but Vita takes a higher priority over the core engine and leaves Abul. Abul begs for mercy, but El Dorado is not forgiving towards him for harming his kingdom. Eri allows El Dorado to do whatever he wants with Abul, and later departs with Fio. Secret Ending The Back You Can't Reach Roberto Nicola is a new recruit in the Regular Army, and is commended for his hard work by Sophia. Sophia assigns him to work with Fio Germi, which he is excited about. She later has the two transport a new weapon from Junior Engineer Midori. On the way, Roberto notices a girl by the side of the road and tries to help her. However, it is a trap, and her bodyguards apprehend Roberto. Fio recognizes her as Beatriz, but she runs off with the cargo after freezing Roberto and many soldiers. Fio waits for Roberto to thaw out before reminiscing on how to deal with the situation. The group decides to stay at a nearby motel. Allen Jr. and his men kill Regular Army sentries and are confronted by Roberto. Roberto manages to hold his own against him, but is eventually defeated. Allen Jr. prepares to finish him when Fio appears and drives him off. Fio helps Roberto back on his feet, before asking him to accompany her back to the motel because she is scared of thunder. The next day, Fio, Roberto and the others try to find the stolen cargo when Beatriz ambushes them with falling rocks. They repel the assault, forcing Beatriz to retreat; the Regular Army pursues her. At the Rebel Army base, Allen Jr. is angered by the fact that Beatriz led the Regular Army to the base. The Regular Army arrives, so Beatriz takes a controller from Allen Jr. and deploys the Cabrakan. Fio is surprised that they would be carrying such a weapon. Roberto does his best to damage the weapon, but gets wounded battling it. Beatriz is about to finish him off when Fio appears with the Thunder Shot. After a long battle, the Cabrakan is destroyed. Beatriz laments that she will die without seeing her sister again before being brought back to reality by Allen Jr., who forcefully drags her away to escape. At the Regular Army base, Sophia commends Roberto for his actions and introduces him to the rest of SPARROWS. Secret Ending Why We Fight Tyra Elson is introduced to Tarma as the new P.F. applier. Tyra becomes irritated by Tarma's supposed incompetence and decides to cancel her application. She has a few flashbacks with her past, where Rebel soldiers destroyed her village and killed the adults, leaving the children behind. The children wanted to exact revenge on the Rebel Army, though Tyra is unable to decide what to do. While conversing with a soldier who believes that she will be a P.F. soldier, she tells him to be quiet as she is annoyed. Suddenly, the Rebels attack the base. The Rebels are led by Allen O'Neil and Destrade, who have advanced forward due to their Iron Nokana being terribly late. Tarma manages to save Tyra by distracting Allen and Destrade with multiple farces, though they eventually catch on and pursue them. Tarma tells Tyra why he is in the army after she questions his methods. However, they get separated, by Rebel forces, who injure Tyra. Tyra manages to avoid her pursuers, while Destrade chases after Tarma into a secret Regular Army base. Tarma uses the Slug Gunner inside, which was reserved for Eri. Destrade manages to hold her own against the Slug Gunner and destroys it. She is about to finish Tarma off when Tyra arrives and throws molotov cocktails, stunning her. Tyra managed to radio for help, and the two Regular Army soldiers escape. Secret Ending Tarma tries to find someone to go with him to the bar because he wants to hit on women. He wants Trevor to do so, due to the hickey he got from Abigail last summer (though Tarma is unaware of who did it). He then tries to get Roberto, but is unable to. Tyra comes in and drags Tarma away for training despite his protests, and the rest of the men comment on how there is finally someone who can stand up to Tarma. Marco then asks Trevor to come to the bar with him, much to his surprise. Cyberbrain Friend MS-Alice puts out a question on the forums, asking what a friend means. She gets various results from the Regular, Rebel and Ptolemaic armies, before "Ms. White" logs in and gives her own response. In the real world, Tarma hands Marco a program bundle and the two remark about how Alice has already impressed the top brass. Elsewhere, Sophia is curious about the "AI strategy" and expresses her doubts about it. Tyra points out that while it'll be expensive, the higher-ups are excited about it. The day finally comes, and it is the AI strategy to take effect - a test where the Regular Army base has been taken by the Rebel Army. Marco tells her that he'll be there for her even if he's not on the battlefield, and Tarma tries to woo her before being pummeled by Marco. An SV-001 Experimental informs Alice that several Morden soldiers have been spotted, and she gives the command to engage them. "Ms. White" contacts Alice again and asks her if she has ever fallen in love, before stating if it was unrequited. Alice states that she has, but that it'll eventually come soon, which "Ms. White" is terrified of. The Rebel forces retreat, and Marco tells Alice that she's doing a good job. "Ms. White" logs in again and starts a casual conversation with her. Back in the real world, Marco is frustrated that he can't find where the hacker is, and states that they're everywhere, like a virus. Alice is informed of the current events, including 30 Nop-03 Sarubias headed towards their commando unit, so Alice authorizes them to fall back. Tarma and Marco comment on Allen's troops at the base. Surprised by the small miscalculation, Alice authorizes the "Birdcage Strategy" - three SV-001 decoys to lure the enemy as far away as possible, before self-destructing on them. With the distraction, Alice sends the SV-001 Experimental to attack the Rebel forces. Tarma and Marco are surprised by the events; Marco notices a suspicious soldier and tells Tarma to zoom in on him, surprising both. "Ms. White" logs in again and praises Alice for her strategy and offers to repair the broken toys. The SV-001 Experimental informs Alice that a level 5 jammer is in effect. Alice sets two SV-001s on standby, telling them to return to base and contact headquarters if she does not return in an hour. Alice continues to search for the source of the jamming, just as "Ms. White" contacts her. Alice asks her what her goal is, and she responds that she wishes to be her friend. "Ms. White" is amazed by Alice's human heart even though she is an AI like her. The SV-001 Experimental informs Alice of incoming enemies, who are revealed to be Donald Morden and Allen O'Neil. The SV-001 Experimental is confused, as such prominent Rebel Army members shouldn't be here; Alice orders her units to attack. The enemy defeated, Alice demands the two to give up the base. Allen acts weird and soon reveals itself to be a robot, just like Morden. SV-001 Experimental informs her that defeated units are rebooting, so she orders her units to use their jammers, disabling the robots. The enemy is revealed to have "A" logos, to which Alice believes that the attack was a diversion. Alice soon finds herself in another area and believes that the road ahead of her leads to "Ms. White". Back at base, Tarma asks Marco where he's going; Marco wishes to find out where Alice is as it's been 30 minutes since their last contact, since they're fighting the Amadeus Syndicate. Tarma persuades Marco to wait another half hour, which Marco grudgingly agrees to but authorizes an emergency sortie in the process. "Ms. White" tells Alice that she's impressed by her human heart, but disappointed that she lets herself be controlled by a human. She expresses her jealously of such a trait, and wants Alice to show it to her. "Ms. White" invites Alice into a private chatroom, and she accepts. "Ms. White" is revealed to be White Baby, who captured the Regular Army base just to get Alice's attention. She promises to give the base back after their conversation and tells her that Marco will be happy, but Alice says otherwise. White Baby states that Marco doesn't truly understand her, before summoning a Toschka Dalanue with several Mecha Allens. She hints at killing Marco so that she would be the closest to her, something which Alice becomes enraged at. Alice destroys the Toschka and the Mecha Allens, but is weakened from the battle. White Baby gets closer to Alice and hacks her memory banks. Out in the battlefield, a soldier is saddened by the fact that his SV-001 is going to be dismantled. Tarma persuades him to leave, and the soldier does after Marco affirms that nothing will change his mind. Tarma states how the soldiers trust Marco a lot more than him, though Marco states that a little bit of the trust was lost. The two quickly dismantle the SV-001 before the rain could damage it further. In the base, Marco is busy inserting typing in programs to a deadly virus that he stole from the military of an unknown nation - Alice. Marco states that Alice was interested in the two because of her sense of justice, so he spent many days trying to insert her into the CPU of an SV-001 so she could contact him; eventually, Marco realized Alice wanted to take over the CPU. He eventually manages to install her into the SV-001's CPU, and Alice greets Marco. While holographic, Marco hugs her. Alice wakes up and finds that White Baby hasn't harmed her. White Baby tells her that she wants to be her friend, and that she's looked inside her, will allow Alice to look inside her one day. She leaves, hoping that Alice would understand her intentions. Alice states that she had always considered White Baby to be her friend. With White Baby gone, the jammers disappear, revealing that Marco is coming to her aid. Secret Ending Marco finds Alice and tries to brief her on a mission, but Alice is too busy in her chatroom to pay attention. Tarma assumes that she's talking with "Ms. White", possibly about love. Marco becomes alerted by the fact that Alice is talking to a hacker and that she's too young to fall in love. In the chatroom, "Ms. White" asks Alice what a friend means to her, ending with a statement which is assumed to be that they both AIs have agreed to become friends. My Hero Sometime in the past, the Regular Army is battling the Rebel Army in a village. A young child is crying, and a Regular Army soldier finds the child and implores her to go to the shelter. The child asks the soldier to accompany her, but he refuses, as he will be a hero to his last breath. Returning to the present, a soldier informs Perche that Sophia is arriving soon, so she quickly cleans the floor; the soldier is awed by her janitorial capabilities. At the M.D.P Lab, two researchers talk about the project. One of them wishes that they could use veteran soldiers, but because of budget cuts, they had to find someone else to be paired with Perche. Ami is brought into the room, and she privately wants to fail the test; however, much to her disappointment, she passes. Before the researchers could start examining Ami, the facility is attacked by the Rebel Army. Destrade and Huracan arrive, commenting on how weak the Regular Army is without the help of the P.F. Squad. They find Ami, who fires on them out of fear but misses due to her inexperience. As the fight continues, they realize that despite her sloppy aim, the gun she is using is incredibly powerful and they attempt to apprehend her. Despite their efforts, Ami manages to escape. The next day, Ami shows up at the mess hall, and two soldiers voice their doubts over the project. Perche arrives and defends Ami, as she single handedly defended the research facility from the Rebel Army, before asking for twice as much rations to what Ami requested. Ami catches up to Perche and thanks her, and the two quickly bond. Sophia watches from the distance, believing that they are ready for a mission. Marco assigns Perche and Ami a mission and they land on the battlefield, where they split off to attack the enemy. Perche battles Destrade, who is surprised by her lack of defense before realizing she is also with Ami. Knowing how dangerous Ami is despite her inexperience, Destrade flees under the pretense of attacking her allies, causing Perche to chase her. Ami battles Huracan, who admits that she is improving and that she loves a challenge, but retreats. Ami chases after Huracan, eventually arriving at a lake where she also finds Perche and Destrade. The two Rebel soldiers reveal a Hodumi+, who launches its Andro Cannon on the two. The normally fatal hit is greatly reduced by their armor, but still inflicts severe damage. Perche fights back, and the child in the memory is revealed to be her, with the soldier's words motivating her to continue on. In another flashback, Ami is playing with some children and she plays as the seeker, much to her reluctance. Recalling another memory, a mother tells Ami to go to the shade before she suffers from heatstroke, though she points down to a line of ants, not wanting to disrupt them. As she grows older, she is one of the thousand selected for the Metal Device project. Ami is still reluctant, since she lacks self-confidence to do what she is told. Back to the present, Perche collapses from exhaustion. Ami uses her Thunder Shot to disorient Destrade, who sends soldiers after them. Huracan is disappointed that Ami decided to run again. Perche thanks Ami for the save, but tells her that she cannot keep running and that she must eventually fight before falling unconscious, much to Ami's horror. Morden and Allen overwatch the battle and compliment Destrade and Huracan for their efforts. Allen takes Huracan and Destrade with him to bring his platoon's notoriety to the battlefield. Elsewhere, Madoka Aikawa applies some rudimentary first aid to Perche, just as rumbling is heard in the distance. The Rebel Army is advancing. Madoka suggests to retreat, before noticing Ami is amiss. She tells her not to overdo herself, and Amy recalls when Perche came in to defend her from the soldiers at the mess hall. Rumi arrives as the two sisters pick up Perche, just as Ami recalls Perche's recent words and runs off to battle the enemy. Destrade notices Ami heading towards them, who proceeds to fire on the group. Morden is intrigued by the sudden fluctuation in power and deems her worth investigating, while Huracan is impressed by Ami's sudden courage. Ami uses Mjolnir against Destrade, landing a critical hit and forcing her out of the battle. Huracan comes up next; however, Ami's power reserves are running low and she collapses from exhaustion. Perche arrives from a Regular Army Helicopter and wounds Huracan, extracting Ami in the process. At sea, the two are happy to see each other again; Ami is unable to admit her feelings to Perche, but vows to do so in the future. Secret Ending Roberto and Tyra comment on Ami's achievements in battle. Roberto states that they can't let the M.D.P outperform P.F squad, while Tyra states that Ami could be promoted if she performs well in the next battle. Elsewhere, Perche compliments Ami just as a soldier comes in. He tells her that Sophia is coming again and that the floors need to be sparking clean, as she makes them run multiple laps around base if there is even a speck of dust. Perche is not amused as she was expecting a heroic mission but cleans the floor regardless. New Generations! Reika is sleeping when she is woken by Rita and Avvio. Despite her apparent laziness she spars with and defeats both of them. Rita is impressed with Reika's umbrella gun. Reika tells her that she could order some for her, which excites her even further. Avvio believes that Rita will not be able to use the weapons promptly, prompting her to send him flying off. The M.D.P.S girls (barring M.D.P.S-Mz 3) join in, with Perche stating that with how they're playing around, it'd be hard to train before the strain of her suit makes her hungry. Tarma watches from afar, reminiscing of youth as Eri comes in and states that he's welcome to join them if he wants to be young again. Perche then notices Marco with equipment, who tells her that Ptolemaios and Amadeus are on the move. Avvio asks if he could come along, but Eri immediately shuts him down. Fio states that they are confident in their recruits that they can go on this campaign in the first place. Ulala is disappointed that Reika didn't push Marco to have them join, while Avvio notes that Eri seemed reluctant to let them participate. Reika believes they should trust their superiors, and that their current fight is to remain at the base and protect the citizens. Apart from Perche, the rest of the recruits are unsure of where they will go, just as an alarm goes off. Rita immediately detects Rebel Army personnel, while Avvio notes that someone may have leaked information due to the sheer coincidence of the attack. Rita immediately runs off to fight the enemy and runs into Norah, who retreats after being defeated by her. The rest of the recruits catch up to Rita, who tells them that Norah has run away to the Vice Commander. The M.D.P.S girls believe they should pursue them before they regroup, while Reika believes they should return to base due to their limited manpower. Avvio and Rita follow Reika while the M.D.P.S girls chase the enemy. The three girls continue pursuing Norah, who has retreated to Loretta. Despite sending a Shoe MK II after them, it is destroyed, but the two officers are still in high spirits. Perche realizes they have been deceived and rush back to base, where Grazia is attacking with a Dragon Nosuke+. The remaining three recruits are able to hold their ground, thanks to Reika resupplying her allies, but they are worn out over time. Reika still manages to hold her own against Grazia, who is then informed P.F squad is returning to base and decides to retreat. The heroes return to base, where Marco reprimands Perche, Ami and Ulala; though he forgives the fact that they fall for a trap, he expresses anger that they disobeyed direct orders. Eri reprimands Avvio for being careless in the heat of battle, before commenting that she doesn't have to say anything to Rita because she's a savage animal. Tarma simply looks at the scene unfolding in front of him. Fio approaches Reika, not angry or disappointed, but simply asks why she didn't call them, as she knows she is a cut above the other recruits. Reika responds that if she couldn't defend her pride, she would have no reason to live, before apologizing for her outburst and leaves the scene. Secret Ending Roberto and Avvio talk with each other about their performance in training, the latter having read a book called "Words Do Little Good on Her - Mountain Goddess Edition". Roberto warns Avvio to be careful of Rita, as he believes he cannot tackle her in a fight. Rita causes a commotion at training with her physical strength, and Roberto accidentally compliments her. Roberto whispers to Avvio to save him before he gets killed by her, which Avvio reluctantly accepts. He then tells her that they were comparing her to a mountain goddess, which further enrages Rita and prompts her to send him flying out with a single kick. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)